gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Boogie Shoes
Boogie Shoes ' is a song originally by ''KC and the Sunshine Band that is featured in the episode Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of the third season of Glee. It is performed by Wade as Unique and Vocal Adrenaline. Wade performed on stage as Unique (wearing a dress and heels) to everyone's amazement, especially to Jesse St. James who sees him and unsuccessfully tries to call him off the stage. The crowd loves the number and Vocal Adrenaline eventually win. The song was mentioned in Funk when Mercedes says, "When white people try to do Funk music you end up with KC and The Sunshine Band". Artie then says, "I love Boogie Shoes." Lyrics '''Unique: Hey, Yeah! Yeah, listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing uh huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again yeah, yeah, uh uh, uh uh Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Yeah) I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Uh huh) Unique: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Unique: Hey, yeah, yeah) Unique: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough (Unique: Yeah, uh huh) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you (Unique: With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on) my my my my Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you (Unique: Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah!) Unique: I'm alright! Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: My my my my my boogie shoes (Unique: Yeah!) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Just to boogie with you Unique: Hey, hey, hey, Hey! my my my my my my my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Oh!) Boogie shoes (Unique: Hey!) Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (Unique: I'm good, yeah) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Unique: Come on!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Unique: I want to put on!) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Unique: My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Unique: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on my my my my my (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Unique: Hey!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah! Trivia *This is the first time that we hear Wade sing. *First Vocal Adrenaline song of Season 3. Video Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Wade Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline